Lost but not Forgotten
by Ever Changing Dream
Summary: Bits, blahs and blabs that i never considered posting, but heck I'll do it anyway. Various ratings. Chapter 6 "To Never See Again" Rating:K "It couldn't be. He'd abandoned them. She was never going to see him again." :drabble:
1. It dosent matter :rating T:

**So basically this is going to be a dump for all the things that I've written that either never made their way to becoming actual stories, are to long to be a oneshot, or I've just forgotten where i was going with them. needless to say this this is going to have a whole lot of chapters.  
**

**So I found this first one in some random corner of my computer it was labeled "It dosent matter" and this is an example of a story that I alm****ost completely forgot about. This is the only section of the story that I actually got to writing down, and I thought that I might as well share it with you people.**

* * *

**File name:** "It dosent matter"  
**Date last worked on:** 3/23/2010  
**Things you need to know:** Ulrich's necklace was a gift from the other Lyoko warriors, the rest pretty much explains itself. As for everything else let your imagination go wild.  
**Random facts:** In this story Ulrich has a son named Mark, coincidentally that is the name of another character in another of my stories. XD but more on that later

* * *

Nothing seemed to matter at that moment. It didn't matter that they were in a public place. It didn't matter that they had a five-year-old to watch. And most of all it didn't matter that this was Ulrich Stern, his long time rival, who was bawling his heart out onto his chest. In fact, that was slowly becoming the less important of the things that didn't matter. Ulrich was sad, William was there, and they both had a lot in common.

Xana was still alive. They both knew it, yet none of the Lyoko warriors believed them. Hence the reason Ulrich was so upset. William tightened his grip around the younger boy. They may not have wanted to believe that their enemy was back, but it didn't mean that they had to abandon him like that. William didn't even like the kid that much, yet he knew that he'd never do what they'd accused him of.

William raised his eyes to look at the five-year old boy playing in the sandbox a few feet away. Five years, he was amazed that Ulrich had lasted that long. Mark looked a lot like his father, same brown eyes, same face shape, almost an exact duplicate, except for his hair, Ulrich's was brown and Mark's was black. Yeah, Ulrich had a five year old kid and he wasn't even twenty yet, but it wasn't his fault, in fact he was sure that Ulrich didn't know Mark could _possibly_ exist until the boy was pushed into his face. William wasn't sure that he wanted to know how that happened. He wasn't even around when it did. But he knew was that somehow it involved Xana, so anything was possible.

William eyed the golden locket that Ulrich still wore around his neck. They didn't deserve him. He was sure that Yumi had to have been upset; I mean she thought that her 'friend' had had sex with some random girl. But even though Ulrich repeatedly denied it, Mark was evidence against him, and he had no way to prove that he really didn't remember anything. Just like William didn't remember being possessed by Xana. Well, that's what Will thought anyway, he didn't really know, he'd left soon after he realized that the Lyoko gang wouldn't forget what he did, even if it wasn't his fault.

Maybe if he had stayed, he would have been able to stop something, maybe made it so Ulrich didn't have to leave and raise his kid on his own. Or maybe he could have stopped Xana somehow. He wasn't really aware of it at the time, but after he'd been 'freed' he could still sort of sense Xana, and he could feel that the virus was still out there, and it needed to be stopped. The black haired man looked down realizing for the first time that Ulrich had fallen asleep. William smiled eying the dark lines under the brunette's eyes, he needed the rest.

"Mark." He called gaining the Five year olds attention.

"Yeah Uncle Will?" The boy asked making William want to smile, he'd been trying to get the boy to call him Uncle Will for days. "What happened to daddy?" Mark asked seeing his sleeping father.

"Daddy was a little sleepy," William explained, an idea suddenly coming to mind, "How would you like to stay with me for a while." The boy beamed.

"Like a sleepy over?" William laughed.

"Yeah just like a sleepy over."

"Can daddy come too?"

"Well we can't just leave him here, can we?"

* * *

**So that's that, I remember that the rest of the plot had something to do with Aelita entering the little group with William and Ulrich and them somehow managing to beat XANA but other than that... **

**So if anyone wants to continue this story or anything, feel free, just ask first okay. :) **

**:Eve:  
**


	2. Click :rating K:

**This is a random drabble that i really cant remember what it was for, where it came from, or why i wrote it, but it's a really great opening to some awesome sounding story, am I right?  


* * *

File Name**: Click  
**Date last updated**: 3/22/2009

* * *

*Click*

The screen came flashing to life as the computer turned on for the first time in centuries. A single window opened on the screen filling it from one side to another so no one could even see the programs that if opened could do more harm than anyone looking could ever imagine… if there was anyone there. The silhouette of a man appeared on the window as the image shifted ever so slightly.

"Hay," The man said in a deep voice, strong yet kind. "You probably don't know who I am, and it's probably better that way." He gave a small chuckle. "I don't know why you are here or how you found this place, but I must warn you, the machine in front of you is more dangerous than it seems. I suggest you leave at once and never come back." He sighed. "But if you insist on staying, please hear me out, the information I am about to tell you may be crucial to your survival." He adjusted himself in his seat. "This is my story… OUR story, the story of the Lyoko warriors and the virus XANA, the story of our pain, suffering, joy and triumph, all for the computer in front of which you now stand… This is not for the faint of heart and may be dangerous if our plan doesn't work, but you need to know." He moved his hand to rub his face, "you need to know…" He said in a whisper. The man took a moment before he continued. "It all started the day Jeremy pressed that button, the button that had done many things in the past, wondrous things, terrible things, but that day it was to rid us of XANA." He laughed humorlessly, "or so we thought…"

* * *

**I guess this story had something to do with a point in the really far off future after the gang "Defeated" XANA. Something about evil viruses nearly taking over the world and either Ulrich or Odd giving a final warning to whoever might find the supercomputer before doing something that either got rid of XANA for good... or got them killed. You get to decide. **

**As with most of the things in here, if anyone wants to finish the basically non existent story or use this for one thing or another, feel free, just ask first. There's almost no chance I'll say no, but i would like to know what becomes of this.  
**

**=Eve=**


	3. Werewolf :rating T:

**This story is pretty old, It was one of the first ones that I wrote on the computer. And as you can tell it was written way before any books about sparkly vampires ever hit the shelves, so any similarities between my werewolves and the ones in those books is completely coincidental (Not that I've actually read the Twilight books, but someone told me the ideas were similar). **

**Aside from that, re-reading this story has reminded me of how much my writing has changed over the years, and now that i look back I've found this piece is full of errors that bug me to no end. But, The plot has been lost on me and I don't really feel like re-writing this, or continuing it in any form. So into the drabble collection it goes. (And yes, just so you know, I am aware that it is crap)  
**

* * *

**File Name**: Werewolf  
**Date last updated**: 4/6/2008  
**Note:** When I originally wrote this it was broken up into three "chapters" which i have separated with lines.

* * *

They were on the chase. Nothing could stop them now. They had to get that werewolf. Yumi only saw him for a minute, that hair those clothes. They were the same ones that she had dreamt of for a long time. She couldn't think of that now. She was the daughter of the chief, in charge of hunting down werewolves and killing them. She had to remain focused. She ran after him, until he vanished from her sight.

'Where did he go?' The rest of them kept going, thinking that he was still running, and had put on a burst of speed. She stopped and looked around. Unlike them, she knew this one. She had had a crush on him for as long as she knew him, Until now that was. He wouldn't have kept running he would have stopped. He was good at running, but only for short distances, that was why he had super sprint on Lyoko. He must have run out of energy. She looked around for any traces of movement; any sign that showed where he was. She spotted it; there was a red patch on that bush.

'Blood, he is bleeding. Ulrich is bleeding.' She started remembering countless times that she shared with Ulrich. The person who she had loved, until she learned his secret. 'No do not think that name. That will only stop you from completing your mission.'

He was a werewolf. Not like in the stories where a human transformed into a human-wolf creature during the full moon. A human or wolf that could turn into the other one, by using the moons power or their own energy. There was no moon out tonight. He would have to rely on his energy. Energy that was running out fast. Energy that he needed to run. There was no way he could transform.

She started moving slowly to the place where she thought that he was hiding. She pulled out her gun and prepared to shoot while she quickly went around the bush so the tip was pointing at the heart of her target. There was a cliff near the bush. He couldn't have run even if she did make noise while going to this stance. She looked at him. He had the same clothes that he had worn the day she learned his secret. He had run that day away from the girl now pointing the gun to his chest.

It had been a normal day for them XANA had launched another attack. Yumi and Ulrich had to fight off some XANAfied people. Ulrich had been pined to a tree also possessed by XANA and couldn't move. A XANAfied person was attacking Yumi. Ulrich tried to help her but the tree held him tight. She was going to be killed. The moon was out. Ulrich had transformed to make the tree let go and had attacked the XANAfied person. Yumi saw all and told him she would have to kill him, she tried too and almost succeeded when the return to the past bubble engulfed them and they had to go back to the previous day. It was right before lunch. Yumi had raced to the lunchroom to find him, but he had left. He didn't get any lunch or breakfast that day. She went out of her flash back and looked at him.

His cheeks were hallowed out and his clothes now hang loosely on his skeletal frame. He had scratches everywhere from branches or other things that had tore at his skin and ripped his clothing. His eyes had dark lines under them. The anti werewolf force had been hunting him day and night for almost a week now. She was surprised that he could still move, he probably hadn't eaten or slept in all that time. She moved her gaze to his eyes. They looked frightened.

"Yumi please don't do this." He said in a horse voice. She just looked at him with eyes full of hatred. It then seemed that he realized what was going on and looked at his chest with the tip of the gun pointed at his heart. 'So she is actually…' he looked at her eyes again full of hate. He couldn't continue his thought as his whole body realized that he was going to die. He couldn't look up. He couldn't look into those eyes full of hate in the face of the one person who he loved. The person that he still loved. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He couldn't think that it was a dream. This was real. She was trying to kill him with all her might. This wasn't a game. She wasn't pretending. It was real.

"If y-you r-really want t-to d-d-do this." He stuttered, "Then you should aim h-here." He moved the point to his head where his brain was. If she shot now she would instantly kill him. 'I cant live if you hate me,' He looked at the gun then looked at the ground. Yumi was standing at the edge of the cliff. The cliff was starting to break. All sadness left his body.

"Yumi move the cliff is breaking." He half yelled. She looked down as the part of the cliff she was standing on broke and the rock fell of the edge. A gunshot broke through the night as she fell. She barely was able to grab on to the edge. She couldn't hold on much longer. She started to scream.

Ulrich put a hand on his new wound. The bullet had entered through his shoulder, spewing blood on the ground. He heard Yumi scream.

"Hang on I am coming." Yumi started to fall when a bloody hand grabbed her. She looked up surprised at Ulrich who was trying to save the person who just tried to kill him. She stared in wonder and shock as he somehow pulled her up onto solid ground. She couldn't move. She just sat there shocked as Ulrich sat against the tree holding his bleeding shoulder and panting heavily. Silence passed for a minute while they stayed there, until the sounds of the other members of the Anti werewolf squad came drawn by Yumi's screams.

Ulrich stiffened and got up, running away from the voices still holding his shoulder. Yumi just sat there her mind buzzing with thoughts. 'Why? He why? I tried to kill him but he still...' She remembered countless times where they had been in the same position. Yumi dangling from some cliff while Ulrich went out of his way to save her. The same person that she had just tried to kill.

'He has always been a werewolf. I just didn't know it. He still tried to save me. He still is Ulrich and he still…' Her thoughts were interrupted by someone talking.

"Are you ok. We heard a scream." She looked up to see one of her teammates staring at her.

"Yah I am fine." She said. "I just need some rest."

"Okay. Why don't we find a nice clearing and set up camp. The others will find the werewolf."

"Yah okay." She said as they walked away. Him holding the hand without the blood on it. She looked at it and completed her thought from earlier. '…And he still loves me.' She closed her fist. 'And I love him.'

* * *

She was guided to a clearing where another team had already set up a tent. Her teammate explained the situation and she was rushed into a tent all to herself. The tent was cameo like all of the things that they wore. She couldn't stop thinking about Ulrich. Ulrich hiding somewhere in the woods with a broken bleeding shoulder, hunger clawing at his stomach, probably freezing with his tattered clothes in the cold night, and little energy. She couldn't sleep. It was all her fault. She had called the squad when she found out his secret. She was the one who hurt his shoulder, and he had tried to help her. She couldn't sleep. They were probably hot on his trail while he was quickly running out of energy. They would catch him.

He was nothing like the werewolves that her father told her about in his stories. He wasn't cruel beyond all belief he was the opposite of that. He was kind, good and loyal to his friends. He was more of a were_dog._ She thought of Ulrich as a dog. That almost put a smile on her face.

'Maybe they won't kill him right away maybe they will bring him in for questioning to the whereabouts of the other werewolves. Then I can rescue him when they bring him to base.' She knew this was hopeless. They wouldn't do that it was against the code. If anything, they would try to force it out of him when they caught him. She just couldn't sleep. The sound of a horn broke the silence.

"Hear that they almost caught it." An excited voice said. "Let's go help."

'See they already are close enough that they can use the horn. Wait near here. Ulrich is near here. Maybe I can still save him.' She thought and quickly jumped out of her bed grabbing her pack. She walked out the back and into the forest before anyone noticed her.

"They are coming this way we can get him when they drive him in this direction." Someone said and they all went down hiding, ready to get their prize.

'Ulrich.' She thought as she went deeper into the forest toward the sounds of the bellowing horn. She only stopped when she thought that she had gotten close enough. Sure enough, she soon saw a running figure coming toward her. He was staggering and he was barely still running. As he got close enough she realized that his shoulder was still bleeding and he looked as white as a sheet. She watched as he gave one last feeble step and fell to the ground. She immediately sprung into action and grabbed him pulling him to the side before his pursuers came. She hugged him tightly as she flattened them to the ground so the people going by wouldn't see them.

'I won't let them hurt you anymore.' Once she was sure that they had gone she got up and looked at him. He looked the same as before except he was paler and unconscious.

"Oh Ulrich." She picked him up and draped him over her shoulder as she walked away from camp. With her bag full of necessities, she wouldn't have to go back. Once she was sure that no one was following her she put Ulrich down and tended to his shoulder. It didn't look pretty. Most of the blood had bled out so now you could see the bone. Imbedded inside the white bone was a small black bullet. The skin around it was pale and dead looking. She shivered and then went to work. First, she used tweezers to remove the bullet then she took some cloth and wrapped it around the wound into a makeshift bandage after wiping it with disinfecting wipes. She used more cloth to make a sling for his arm. She then turned to the smaller scratches and put bandages on the ones that were the deepest. She felt his skin, it was cold. She couldn't build a fire because someone might see it and come to investigate. Therefore, she found some clothes in her bag that might fit him and put them on him. It wasn't the best fit and the clothes were meant for a girl but it was better than nothing. He still felt cold so she hugged him tightly so some of her body warmth would help. She looked at his face, still pale and cold, and she cried.

'What have I done?' Soon she cried herself to sleep. When she woke up Ulrich was still unconscious.

'That is good he feels warmer.' The sun was up and Yumi felt that it was safe to start a fire. She used some matches and then started making food from her bag. She hummed as she started cooking the food over the fire.

'Lub.' Ulrich thought 'What is going on?' He managed to open his eyes a little. 'I smell food.' He tried to get up but was too week to do so and slumped back onto the ground. Yumi heard the noise and turned from her work.

"Ulrich." She said as she ran over and hugged him. Then helped him sit up so he wasn't on the ground.

"Yumi?" he asked as he stared at her.

"Yes." She looked him in the face.

"Why? Where? What? How?" he asked confused.

"You passed out. I don't know exactly where we are but I carried you here." She said answering some of his questions.

"But why did you?"

"I… I … I am sorry!" she cried out hugging him tightly.

"What?" he asked. Yumi had started to cry and had to wipe away her tears.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have tried to…" She couldn't finish her sentence and broke into more tears.

"Hay. Don't cry." He started stroking her hair with his unbandaged hand. Even though he couldn't get up on his own, she felt safe.

"I am glad that you are ok." She said through sobs. Ulrich clutched his stomach as it gave a loud growl.

"I wouldn't say that." He said through clenched teeth. Yumi laughed and was able to get over her tears.

"I forgot about that. Come on I got some food over here unless I burnt it." This made Ulrich laugh. He tried to follow her found he couldn't and just fell down.

"Am I wearing your clothes?" He asked just realizing that he wasn't wearing his clothes anymore.

"Yah… You were so cold I had to do something." Yumi refused to look him in the face, as she said this, not wanting to say that she had also held him for most of the time he was unconscious.

"Oh… ok." He started blushing, trying not to touch the clothes. Yumi smiled yep definitely Ulrich.

"Are you hungry or not?" she asked looking at him.

"Yah but… uh… could you help me get over there pretty please." He blushed deeper. Yumi went over and helped him to his feet.

"Maybe." She said helping him to the food.

"Thanks." He said leaning on her for support.

"Your welcome." She said as she set him down on the ground.

"So what are we having?" he asked trying to see what was on the makeshift rock plate.

"Food," she answered shortly.

"I guess that means I don't know." He said looking at the rock-plate.

"Pretty much." She gave the Rock-plate to Ulrich, who immediately started gulping it down.

"Why aren't you having any?" he asked looking at her.

"I am not hungry." She wanted Ulrich to eat all of it. He needed the energy and she knew that he wouldn't eat any of her food even if he was starving.

"Come on Yumi I know you are lying." He tried to get up but couldn't. "You need to eat some too." She looked at him then sighed knowing that he wouldn't eat any more until she took some.

"Ulrich, I'm fine, besides you need it more than I do."

"I also need you to be strong. I cant move far on my own and if you don't eat anything because I need it more then no one is going anywhere." Yumi sighed. She knew that he was telling the truth.

"I'll make some more food but you still eat all of that."

"'Kay." He started eating again as she made more food. As she was almost finished, a loud thump came from behind her as the rock plate hit the ground. She turned around in alarm and saw Ulrich leaning over with his arm across his chest as if something hurt.

"Ulrich what is wrong?" She asked as she rushed over to him. He didn't reply and just stayed in the same position except now he was holding his hand over his mouth. "What's wrong?" her answer came as he opened his mouth and barfed all over the ground. But the barf didn't worry her. It was the color of it that made her look at her friend with worry. Red, blood red. Blood all over the ground coming from the inside of her friend. He was still holding his chest and grimacing.

"Ulrich where does it hurt?" he said nothing. "Just point." He pointed a spot over one of his lungs. She practically ripped off the shirt to look at it. It just looked red nothing wrong with it. He wasn't breathing. She tried everything she knew. It managed to get him to breathe but it still was red and painful and he was still coughing out blood.

"We are getting you to a doctor." She helped him lie down.

"How." He managed to say weekly still gasping for air.

"I don't know."

* * *

Ulrich had fallen asleep an hour ago. He still had trouble breathing but he could relax enough to fall asleep. Yumi was sitting by him making sure that he was ok when a loud horn bellowed from somewhere in the forest. 'Wait I know that horn.' Yumi thought

"Ulrich, Ulrich wake up." She said shaking him. 'They sound it right before they play that other one.' No sound came this time but it looked like a loud wind tore through the forest. She could hear wolves howling and dogs barking. "Wake up!" she screamed in his ear as she picked him up carrying him behind a tree and covering his ears. As the wind passed she could hear nothing but the wind made Ulrich squirm in his sleep. "Ulrich." He grasped his head as if he could hear a loud unbearable noise. He started to open his mouth to scream but Yumi held her hand over it. "Ulrich please don't scream that's what they want." Somehow he heard her and closed his mouth. Soon the wind died down and Ulrich stopped holding his head.

"What was that?" He gasped.

"A horn that the anti-werewolf squad uses to find werewolves in their human state. It makes a noise normal humans cant hear but is unbearable wolves. So they sound it and look for a human screaming in pain. Since normal humans can't hear it the human has to be a werewolf." She explained.

"I don't like it." Yumi laughed.

"That's kind of the point."

* * *

**Yeah, this kind of goes with my theme of torturing Ulrich as much as possible. And as you can tell it was never finished, so if you feel like it, you can finish it, take this story under your wing, do whatever. But if you do, just please, PLEASE get rid of the small errors that are probably only visible to me *twitch* o.o They're still bugging me. (All the crappiness! Gah!)  
**

***Eve*  
**


	4. Rica story :Rating K:

**This is literally the first Code Lyoko fic I _ever_ wrote, and it's also the shortest XD This was the product of like eight hours of listening to Harry Potter books on tape while driving to the beach. For some reason listening to someone read a captivating story for hours on end inspired me to actually write some of the thoughts in my head. So as soon as we reached our beach house I went into my room and scribbled this out into a blank notebook that I had in my backpack for some reason. Strangely enough it took me at least an hour to write this little thing down. **

**This little tidbit was basically just a description of my first OC. A girl named Rica, or as her father insists on calling her Frederica, Stern. She was Ulrich's twin sister and still appears in a lot of my stories X3. I actually have both her and a mention of this story in my story Stranger than Fanfiction if any of you want to look.

* * *

****File name:** "Rica Story"  
**Date last worked on:** 9/28/2008

* * *

She was a tall thin girl though as they drew nearer they realized that she only looked that way and was no taller than her brother. Actually it was hard to tell with their hair but it appeared that they were exactly the same height. That wasn't the only feature they shared though, they had identical eyes, hair color, and appearance of speed and strength. However she was different in many ways for one (and the most noticeable) she was a girl. She also held herself with confidence and though she had not been there long (and was younger than her brother by a few seconds), she possessed an air of power and dominance. Contrary to this she wore jeans and a loose fitting T-shirt all the while being hugged tightly by her mother while her father took her apparently heavy bags out of the trunk.

"Now you be good, and don't fight with your brother," said her mother. "That goes for you too Ulrich." They were now all together around the car.

"Yah Yah," said the twins at the same time. "We will be little angels." Although both of them crossed their fingers behind their backs as they said this.

"Okay, well Goodbye Frederica."

The father had finished taking her things out of the trunk said his own good-byes and they left while their children stood there smiling. Arms around each other until the car left their view.

* * *

**Wow I think the authors note was longer than the actual story. Anyway this really has no plot but just so you know after this Rica changes her clothes to become the slightly crazy yet awesome girl I've personally grown to love, oh and yeah, she starts to fight with her brother XD but i thought that might of been obvious. **

**Yeah, Rica and Ulrich don't really get along that well, She's kind of his opposite. He's got vertigo, she loves to climb, Ulrich likes to run, Rica sprints, Ulrich's a daydreamer, Rica's a dream liver... XD i wrote liver. But you get my point. She's actually changed quite a bit since I created her, for instance her eyes are now blue and she varies from being completely insane to having a mental disorder to being a genius, but i love her anyway. Though she does have her down points, I absolutely shudder at the thought of her becoming a Mary Sue o.o  
**

**Oh and unlike everything else in this collection you cannot take this. MINE! I just wanted to share, though you can borrow Rica if you want. Just ask first.  
**

**+Eve+  
**


	5. Future Blah :rating K:

**This piece was in a file that I titled "Random blahs b." This file contained many small pieces of writing I knew full well would never actually make it anywhere but felt the need to write down anyway. Since this was a collection of 'blahs' I don't actually know when this was written.  
**

* * *

**File name:** Random blahs b  
**Date last worked on:** Unknown  
**Things you need to know:** This takes place 200 years into the future where a new set of students stumble upon a virtual world and its only inhabitant an AI named Ulrich.  
The rest should be self explanatory (Feel free to leave a message if it isn't)  
**Random facts: **This was written at my grandparents house.**  
**

* * *

"Be quiet class." The teacher said, "It's not everyday that we can go to an old Cemetery." A student raised their hand.

"Yes what is it?"

"Why are we here again?"

"To see how old man used to bury their dead. Like this one." She pointed at a gravestone. "Unlike today older man used to bury the dead people under the ground. Now this was when they had room for this kind of thing. A few centuries ago there were vast expanses of land that were just there no purpose at all other than to harbor nature." A bunch of aw's and other expressions of shock came from the class. "Yes strange isn't it. In fact some people could look out their windows and see nothing but trees for miles, with no hologram involved or extra money." The teacher let the class be amazed for a moment. "Right, now if we would go over here there is an example of old time flowers."

"Whole expanses of land full of nothing but trees. Can you believe it?" Casey asked.

"Well kind of the forest sector is like that." Ulrich said scratching his head. "I don't think it was just trees though there must have been other things too."

"Just think you could even have a backyard to play in all to yourself. "Don't you think that would have been great as a kid." Ulrich just looked at her, shrugging. "Oh right I'm sorry I forgot you never were a kid."

"It's okay." They realized that in their conversation they had gotten behind the class and ran to catch up. "Look at all of these things I wonder why…" He stopped talking and looked at a gravestone.

"Ulrich what's wrong?"

"That Stone has my name on it." She looked at it and sure enough, it said his name, Ulrich Stern, along with a birth and death date.

"Wow your right. I wonder who he was."

"Someone who died when they were 13. Hay aren't we 13?"

"Yeah… you don't think that could have been you could it?"

"I don't know. I guess it is possible."

"That would be weird then you'd have to be like 213 years old. Come on lets go, the class is getting further away."

"You go I want to stay here for a moment." He looked at the stone as Casey left. Then he got tired of it and looked at the next one. 'Yumi Ishiyama.' A scene ran through his head.

_"Yumi look out!" he yelled as he pushed a Japanese girl out of the way of a laser._

He gasped, tumbling to the ground. He looked up at the tombstone. She's a year older than him. He just stared at the stone and for some reason, he started to cry. He felt so sad... and he couldn't remember why. Ulrich looked to the next tombstone. 'Odd Della-Robia.' Another scene flashed through his head.

_"Odd what are you doing?" A short blond kid smiled at him. _

_"Nothing good buddy nothing at all." _

Ulrich gasped again. Where were these things coming from? A bunch of old memories came flooding into his head along with two knew names. 'Jeremy, Aelita.' He looked at two more stones near the other ones. They were all dead. More tears started to fall down his face. They were his friends and now they were dead. He just stayed there for a while trying to understand what all of these things meant as more memories came back to him along with another name. 'XANA. What happened with XANA? How did he get into the supercomputer? Yet, as hard as he tried, he couldn't remember.

"Ulrich!" Casey said as she spotted him. "You're not still staring at that rock are you?" He shook his head but didn't say anything. "Well come on we're about to leave." She pulled on his arm but he still didn't move. "Ulrich, what's wrong?" Casey frowned.

"The name… I cant…" If he said anything else she couldn't understand it.

"Maybe you can tell me later 'kay?" She asked.

"Okay."

* * *

**As with most things here, this is free for anyone to take and make their own. You can adjust it anyway you want, get rid of whatever you don't like, just use it as inspiration, seriously whatever. I would just like you to tell me so I can see what you make. No permission needed. I just wanna see my plot bunnies evolve into story bunnies... or whatever you decide to make... bunnies. :3  
**

**(Eve)  
**


	6. To Never See Again :rating K:

**Another blah that was never going to go anywhere. This was also in the file "Random blahs b" which is very extensive so a lot of the 'blahs' from there are probably going to get in here at some point. When is debatable because I am both busy and lazy at the same time. Eh c'est la vie.  
**

* * *

**File name:** Random blahs b  
**Date last worked on:** Unknown  
**Things you need to know:** This takes place in a world were XANA hasn't been destroyed or whatever. The rest should be pretty self explanatory (Feel free to leave a message if it isn't. I may bark sometimes but I don't bite)  
**Random facts: **I really like messing with Ulrich if you couldn't already tell.

* * *

Yumi stared at the grown man standing about ten feet in front of her. He was the right age, but it couldn't be. He'd left them. He'd abandoned them and Lyoko to go who knows where. She was never going to see him again. Her body moved forward anyway. "Ulrich?"

He turned around at the sound of his name and she could see his eyes, his face, there was no mistaking those.

"Yumi?" He spoke so softly as he looked at her. She nodded, unable to speak. They stood there for what seemed like forever until the woman standing next to Ulrich interrupted them.

"So who is she?" She asked Ulrich.

"She's an old friend." Ulrich said his eyes fixed on Yumi. "That I'd never thought that I'd see again." They continued to stare at each other for a minute.

"So who's she?" Yumi asked pointing to the woman, breaking their trance.

"She's my girlfriend." Ulrich stated as said woman wrapped her arms around him protectively.

"I-I see." Yumi said looking her over. She had short, straight, black hair that fell to her shoulders, red streaks dyed in straight lines. Her clothes had a similar color scheme and were a bit heavy for the warm weather, and, "She's very pretty." As much as Yumi hated to admit it.

"Yeah." Ulrich nodded. There were so many things they never said. "So how are you? How is everyone?"

"Well, Aelita and Jeremy finally got together. There haven't been any _attacks_ in years, so I guess that helped." Yumi glanced nervously at his girlfriend. She didn't look too happy with the situation. "Odd's still Odd and I'm fine." She rushed the ending in a higher tone than usual and instantly regretted it. Ulrich's girlfriend cleared her throat.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Yumi is it? But we have to go. Right dear?" She tugged on Ulrich's arm.

"Yeah." Ulrich seemed to want to look everywhere except at Yumi. "I… bye Yumi."

"Bye." Yumi watched them walk away with half a mind to follow them, only turning to leave when they were out of her sight. When she was gone the woman spoke.

"I told you they were fine." She said not taking her eyes of where she was going.

"Y-yeah." Ulrich said, not looking at her.

"I may be a computer but I always keep my promises." She looked at him as her pupils were replaced by the eyes of XANA. "You stay with me and they don't get hurt."

"Yeah."

"What did you say?" She said. Ulrich sighed.

"Yes ma'am XANA ma'am." He said. XANA smiled.

"Good boy." She took her finger and traced it over his jawbone. Ulrich did his best not to flinch away.

* * *

**I really have no idea where I was going with this or where it started or anything other than it popped into my head and I wrote it down. So, as always feel free to take inspiration or whatever from this. Make a story, write a song, create a randomly pieced together dance routine, or do nothing at all, anything is fine. All I ask is that you tell me about it. (Though I don't really need to know if you're doing nothing, that is up to you to share)**

**+Eve+  
**


End file.
